Young Blood
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: -Esta obsesión de amarte es mi condena preferida...-


" **Young Blood"**

 **Capitulo 1: El Gato y el Ratón**

Su ritmo cardiaco era acelerado, su respiración era descontrolada y sus pupilas iban dilatadas a más no poder a causa de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, lo que había visto no era real en absoluto, aquello no podía ser verdad, simplemente había visto mal la escena!, se repetía mil veces en su mente pero, porque entonces corría como si el mundo fuese a terminar?, sus piernas simplemente no querían detenerse y él tampoco sinceramente, lo único que quería en estos momentos era llegar a su departamento y cerrar todo, quería sentirse a salvo aunque sea unos instantes, aquí afuera estaba en peligro, su instinto se lo decía y el también lo sentía así. Doblo en una esquina y se apoyo en la muralla tratando de recuperar el aliento, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que había un grupo de personas allí esperando el bus, ignoro las miradas sobre su persona y se asomo con cuidado por la pared, por donde venia corriendo no venia nadie, quizás había logrado dejarlo atrás o simplemente no lo siguió, como sea, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio y cerro sus ojos, realmente había visto mal la escena que presencio?, quizás su mente le jugó una mala pasada aunque su subconsciente juraba que lo que había visto era real… abrió sus ojos y se sobresalto al ver unos pies frente a él, de manera inmediata alzo la vista, quedándosele estancado el aire en la garganta, era él… sus ojos rojos lo delataban…

 _*Flash Back*¨_

 _Seokjin había salido de la tienda luego de comprar algunas cosas para la cena, hoy había sido un día agotador en universidad, sin contar que luego de salir tenía que ir a trabajar, aunque sus padres insistían que ellos podían pagarle los estudios, él se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, quería ser independiente y todo lo que haga sea producto de su esfuerzo. Iba caminando tranquilamente para tomar bus hasta que un pequeño grito le llamo la atención, dudo unos instantes mirando hacia todos lados pero todo parecía normal, quizás había escuchado mal… pero su vista de pronto se poso en un pequeño callejón, si ese grito venia de allí… necesitaba ayuda quienquiera que fuese, un ladrón quizás estaba haciendo de las suyas, pensó mientras se aproximaba sigilosamente. Las bolsas que llevaba cayeron al suelo abruptamente, sus ojos se ampliaron a más no poder mientras observaba la escena sin habla, había un sujeto que tenia acorralada a una chica pero eso no era lo que lo dejo así, si no lo que le había hecho, la muchacha tenía el cuello roto y el hombre tenía enterrada la boca en este, podía divisar como un colgajo de carne pendulaba de allá para acá mientras que el sujeto empujaba su boca con más fuerza en el cuello de la muchacha, como si quisiese tomar más de ella; en el momento en que sus bolsas habían caído, el hombre alertado volteo a ver, haciendo que Seokjin retrocediese un paso inmediatamente, tenía los ojos rojos y unos largos colmillos sobresalían entre sus demás dientes, esto no podía ser cierto, los vampiros no existen!, grito internamente en su mente el chico antes de echar a correr lo más rápido que daban sus piernas, solo quería salir de ese lugar y por ningún motivo mirar atrás._

 _*Fin del Flash Back*_

El sonido de las puertas del autobús cerrarse sacaron a Jin de su estupefacción, las personas se había ido y ahora él se encontraba solo junto a aquel ser frente a él.

-Fue divertido perseguirte-

El muchacho sonrio, dejando ver sus colmillos a lo que Seokjin inmediatamente trato de escurrirse por la pared para escapar pero el otro pudo prever eso y puso sus brazos en la pared cerca de la cabeza de Jin para que no lograse su cometido, el muchacho trago saliva ásperamente sin apartar sus ojos de los rojos del chico contrario, la sensación de miedo le erizaba la piel, solamente quería escapar, temía por su vida, acaso iba a terminar igual que la chica en el callejón?

-Porque tan apurado?- le dijo mas cerca de su cara.

-De… déjame ir- corrió el rostro a un lado.

-No expongas esa zona- se lamio los labios –Me estas provocando de sobremanera-

Inmediatamente recordó a la chica con el cuello desgarrado y volvió la mirada hacia el asustado, sobresaltándose en el momento en que sus narices se rosaron, estaba muy cerca de su rostro y podía ver con mayor detalle el color rojo de sus ojos, el muchacho sonrio nuevamente, rosando ahora a propósito su nariz contra la de Jin.

-Me llamo Kim Taehyung… cuál es tu nombre?- Jin apretó sus ojos con fuerza –La paciencia no es una de mis características…-

-Kim… Kim Seokjin…-

-Seokjin- repitió saboreando el nombre entre sus labios –Bueno, que debería hacer contigo?-

-Dejarme ir?- sugirió obteniendo una risa por parte del otro.

-Mmm… creo que esa no es una opción, después de todo viste cuando estaba cenando-

-No diré nada!, lo prometo!-

-No sé si confiar en un humano- se acerco a la oreja de Jin –Además tu sangre se me hace apetecible… hueles delicioso- le susurro roncamente.

Al oír eso, Jin lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y Tae se dejo apartar sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente mientras veía como el chico corría lejos de él, realmente le estaba empezando a emocionar jugar al gato y al ratón, era un juego bastante interesante, pensó a la vez que empezaba a caminar a paso relajado por la dirección que se había ido Jin, cerro sus ojos y olfateo el aire, no iba a escapar de él, ya se había convertido en su presa.

Las llaves tintineaban entre sus manos temblorosas, miraba por los pasillos de su apartamento asustado mientras trataba de dar con la llave de la puerta, una vez que la hallo, abrió rápidamente y la cerro de igual forma, asegurándola con pestillo y todo, se apoyo en esta y lentamente se dejo caer mientras un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta, ya estaba dentro de casa, no había nada que temer, estaba a salvo… por lo menos por el momento, necesitaba pensar y reorganizar todo lo vivido para saber que hacer a continuación; se dio cuenta estaba temblando, no sabía si era por miedo, frio o consecuencia de la adrenalina de su cuerpo, quizás era una mezcla de todo pero todo eso lo traía sin cuidado, ahora lo único que debía pensar era como lidiar con el vampiro llamado Taehyung si no mal recordaba que se llamaba. Se sobresalto al sentir su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, inmediatamente lo saco y vio que tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Yoongi y 3 de Namjoon, preguntándose porque no había sentido su celular, pero su subconsciente rápidamente le contesto la pregunta al hacerle recordar que estuvo corriendo todo el rato de un vampiro real.

 _ **-Suga?- contesto vacilante Jin mientras se ponía de pie.**_

 _ **-Hasta que por fin contestas el celular!, ya me estaba preocupando al ver que no contestabas, de hecho iba camino a tu apartamento-**_

 _ **-Lo siento!, es que paso algo…- se quedo en silencio.**_

 _ **-Algo?, que fue lo que sucedió?-**_

 _ **-Bueno… es difícil de explicar…-**_

 _ **-Inténtalo-**_

 _ **-Es que iba a…-**_ Jin se callo abruptamente al ver a Tae leyendo un libro de su repisa.

 _ **-Jin?, estas allí?-**_

Jin apretó el celular con más fuerza y trago saliva, no se atrevía a mover ni un solo musculo, como había entrado?, la puerta la había cerrado!, paseo la vista por la habitación y se quejo mentalmente por olvidar cerrar el ventanal del balcón en la mañana, ahora ese descuido podría costarle la vida en estos momentos.

 _ **-Jin?!-**_

-Interesante- dijo Tae mientras cerraba el libro y lo ponía en su lugar.

La voz de Suga al otro lado de la línea lo estaba haciendo poner más nervioso de lo que estaba por lo que inconscientemente le corto sin apartar ni un solo momento sus ojos del vampiro, se quito lentamente el celular de la oreja y retrocedió con sigilo, un paso… dos pasos… y al tercer paso ya había empezado a correr fuera de allí, quitando desesperadamente los pestillos de su puerta pero una mano se apoyo con fuerza en esta, deteniendo todo intento de escape, Jin se volteo solo para encontrarse una vez más con la cara de Tae que seguía dedicándole aquella traviesa sonrisa, era como si toda la situación le estuviese divirtiendo.

-A donde crees que vas?- se acerco a la oreja del otro –El juego del gato y el ratón termino-


End file.
